otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Steat
Main Page= Overview * Born and raised a Marine, Eric possesses some major combat ability. He has minimal flight training, but greatly prefers ground combat. Appearance * When not wearing Helljumper Armor, he tends to wear Red & White plaid shirts, jeans, and a cap. Personality and Behavior * A marine. A bit cocky at times, but for the most part logical and calculated. Tends to be formal around officers and casual around soldiers. History / Backstory Pre-Birth * Eric's father, Frank Jarkeat, met Eric's mother, Mary Steat, during their service on the AEN Identity. Post-Birth * Shortly after Eric's birth, both parents were deployed, and KIA'd during the Battle of Harry's Fjord. Eric was kept aboard the Identity, ''and raised & trained with the rest of the recruits. Childhood & Adolescence * Being stuck in Bootcamp for 18 years leads to Eric having thick skin, and a sharp mind. The moment he turned 18, however, the Estric Naval Office of Intelligence (ENOI) offered him a place in the experimental Helljumper Program. Undergoing major physical surgeries, most of which couldn't be done while under anesthesia, gave him massive offensive and defensive capability, and faster reflexes on the whole. Faults and Weaknesses * Being a Marine means Marine Loyalty. This could be exploited. * He's, for the most part, cold-hearted. Relationships Rita Valdez Rita is one of the Helljumpers that trained with Eric, and is currently a Gunny Sergeant in the 14th Helljumper Squad, which Eric leads. Weasley Weasley is one of the Helljumpers that trained with Eric, and is currently a Corporal in the 14th Helljumper Squad, which Eric leads. Catherine Smith Catherine, called Kat by her peers, is one of the Helljumpers that trained with Eric, and is currently a Lance Corporal in the 14 Helljumper Squad, which Eric leads. Nicknames * N/A |-|Statistics= '''STR Strength:' DEX Dexterity: CON Constitution: INT Intelligence: WIS Wisdom: CHA Charisma: Total HP: 12 (+X from CON)(+3 from Helljumper Armor) |-|Equipment= Weapons HK-616 Assault Rifle Standard-Issue Assault Rifle chambered in 7.62x39mm, exclusive to those in Helljumper squadrons. * Damage Tier: Medium * Projectile Type: Ballistic * Weapon Class: Standard * Fire Rate: '''2 * '''Magazine Size: 30 * Burst Amount: 2 Armor Helljumper Armor Forged with the best materials and expert engineering. Truly a marvel armor-set. * Health: +3 Health * Modifiers: N/A * Unique Statss: Can drop from orbit without damage (No Roll). |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities Arclight Eric calls in a 105mm favor. * Stats: '''Attack ability. Used once every five turns. Does an instant 5 hp damage to any one enemy. +5 damage to armor (Does not carry over to actual damage). Roll not required. Attack instantly ends turn, and must be the only action done that turn. Support Abilities '''Point-Perfect Eric has a direct feed to any nearby Aglos-Estric naval ships, allowing him to use their Point-Defense weapons as his own. * Stats: Eric calls nearby naval ships to his aid. Effect lasts two turns. Eric cannot attack or move during these two turns. While Point-Perfect is active, any attacks on anyone in his party is redirected to himself. While active, Eric has a +10 health modifier. The total damage received by Eric during Point-Perfect is to be added up and subtracted by 10. If the number is negative, then Eric takes no damage. If the number is positive, subtract that number from Eric's remaining health. Defensive Abilities Warden Eric locks his Armor, and overdrive's the shielding. * Stats: Lasts one turn. Can only be used every 5 turns. Must be the only action done that turn. This ability can block any attack done that turn. Eric cannot attack on the following turn. Category:EpicDStep Category:Male Category:Human Category:Military Category:Helljumper Program __NOEDITSECTION__